


Taken For A Ride

by Tessa54



Series: Making Progress [19]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Episode mentioned, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa54/pseuds/Tessa54
Summary: Face. Murdock. A trip in a taxicab.
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Series: Making Progress [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Taken For A Ride

“I haven’t been in a cab for a long time,” remarked Face as he waited at the kerbside for the vehicle that he had flagged down to make the U-turn and pull up beside them. Murdock was already bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation of the unexpected treat. “Not since that job a while ago.”

“Yeah, that was fun, Facey. Me and Captain Cab out there fighting crime on the streets. Getting people to where they needed to be…”

“The two of you were terrific, Murdock.” Face patted Murdock’s arm indulgently as the cab stopped. He opened the back door. “Now get in the car, please.”

“Oh, no, I need to be on this side if I gotta sit in the back, so I can talk to the driver. You get in first, Face.”

Face sighed as Murdock pushed him into the back seat and dived in behind him, crowding him almost to the opposite door.

The cabbie turned. “Where to, boys?”

Face attempted to speak but Murdock talked over him enthusiastically, leaning almost over the back of the front seat. “We’re going to the Natural History Museum. You know where that is? How long is it gonna take to get there?”

The driver pulled out into traffic, talking over his shoulder as he did so. “Maybe half an hour, maybe longer. There’s a lot on the road this time of the day. And I think they got road construction on some of the route. You guys in a hurry?”

“Naw,” drawled the pilot “we got all day, right, muchacho?”

“Well, I would like to get there in plenty of time…” began Face from his cramped position against the door.

Murdock waved a hand dismissively. “Oh, we got all day. Your car won’t be ready until tonight.” He sighed happily. “This is gonna be so great. They got dinosaurs, Face.”

“Dinosaurs…right.” Face rolled his eyes, knowing that he was going to be presented with another persona very soon, and mentally crossing his fingers that it wouldn’t be too extreme. It was very warm in the cab. Face tried in vain to roll down the window. The winder seemed to be broken. “Can we get the air-conditioning on, pal?” he called out to the driver but the guy didn’t seem to hear him over the loud music coming from the radio. “Buddy, can you ask him to turn on the air-conditioning? I’m gonna melt back here.”

A moment later, Murdock informed him that the air-conditioning wasn’t working. “But you can take off your jacket if you’re hot, baby,” Murdock suggested, helpfully.

Face had dressed casually for his field trip with Murdock while the Vette was at the Dealership for her bi-annual dose of tender loving care but, even so, that light linen jacket was quite warm for the sauna that was the back seat of this cab. “Alright, I guess I have no choice.” He shrugged out of his jacket reluctantly, an awkward operation in the confined space, folded it neatly and laid it across his lap.

Murdock had finished his conversation with the driver and sat back in the seat, plastering himself to Face’s side.

“C’mon, buddy. Can I get a little space here?”

Murdock turned his head to speak quietly and confidentially into Face’s ear. “When I was Captain Cab, Face, I saw a lot of really interesting things. Know what I mean? You got no idea what some people got up to in my cab,” he slid his hand under Face’s jacket and up the inside of his thigh. “Right there in the back seat. Like they kinda forgot I was there...” His hand went higher and began to caress Face’s penis through his pants.

Face froze. “Murdock!” he hissed, “what are you doing? Get off me…”

Murdock rubbed a little harder and squeezed gently. Face could feel himself hardening against his will. “Murdock, please…you can’t do that here…” he begged in a whisper. “You gotta wait till we get home…”

The pilot ignored Face completely and unzipped his slacks, opening them up and sliding his cool hand inside Face’s underwear, grasping his cock and starting to work it slowly and gently. Face moaned as quietly as possible.

“No, I don’t think so, muchacho.” Murdock grinned widely. “I don’t have to wait for anything. I’m doing it. Just relax, Facey. We only got about 20 minutes.” His hand was moving more quickly now. Face sucked in a breath and gritted his teeth. This could not be happening to him. “You got a handkerchief, Face?” asked Murdock, breathing his query into Face’s ear, causing him to shiver.

It took a moment for the question to filter into Face’s consciousness. He looked around at Murdock, mystified. “A what? A – a – a handkerchief? Why do you want…?” Light dawned; Face sighed. “Oh, God, this is gonna be messy, isn’t it? Please stop, Murdock.” Murdock shook his head, smiling, and moved his hand faster and harder. Face groaned quietly. “Jacket pocket," he managed, through gritted teeth. "I’ll get it for you.” He fished out the handkerchief and laid it on top of his jacket, then turned to watch the traffic through the side window. His breathing was getting ragged now as Murdock moved his hand even faster and harder. He tried to keep still and silent, to give away nothing of his predicament, but it was getting more and more difficult by the moment.

Without warning, Murdock leaned down, twitched aside the jacket and took Face in his mouth, sucking hard. Face muffled a scream as he shuddered through the resulting orgasm. Murdock sat up, licking his lips lasciviously, slapped Face on the thigh, and covered him with the jacket. Regarding Murdock with alarm, Face hastily adjusted his clothing. Murdock grinned.

“Quiet as a mouse, baby,” he reassured. “You know what, muchacho, this is gonna be a great day – first this nifty cab ride, then the dinosaurs.” He winked “Aren’t you glad you came?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2020.  
> October 11th: Public Sex.  
> Passing reference to Season 2, Episode 7: The Taxicab Wars.


End file.
